I won
by MidniteBeauti
Summary: Beth re-invents Halloween for her and Daryl.


**[A/N: Wanted to do a good Halloween fic so I chose Bethly to do so. Hope you enjoy this and Happy Halloween!]**

* * *

><p>Daryl was feeling bored a hell, playing cards wasn't as fun as it used to be when he was younger. But the excitement of learning on Beth's face made him carry on. They had been held up in this church like place and he couldn't complain, they could be held up in some shack with zero food and beds. He licked his lip as Beth made a move and he watched how concentrated she was for this.<p>

"I know your bored."

Daryl looked up, his eyes squinting at the girl, her eyes still at the table and hands holding cards firmly.

"You don't know nothin' girl." He said with a huff, throwing his cards down. Damn she did know him well and they hadn't even been together for that long. She had a brain that girl, smarty smart ass at times, but smart. Daryl looked over to see her blue eyes now staring right back. He grunted a reply to her obvious hint of 'So...?'.

"Ok so these people have been making their own calenders after last years ended." She said getting up from the table. Her body moved quickly through the kitchen snatching the paper from the wall. "It says here that Halloween is today."

Daryl looked at her oddly. "So? What's your point?"

"My point is...we could have fun today." She said behind those innocent eyes.

Daryl was a bit worried as to what she meant, he learned not to expect the norm around Beth. He tilted his head as if to give her the push to go on.

"Well, I thought since you know **Trick or Treating** is now just a long forgotten memory," She clasped her hands together in excitement. "That we just go around killing as many walkers as we can and collect fabric pieces from their clothes as a well to tell who got the most!"

Daryl eyed her for moment. "Girl..."

Beth dropped from excited to worried. Her eyes darted to meet his as if to have some sort of hope shine through his eyes. Any indication of approval.

"You speak my language." He smirked.

Beth leaped up and hugged him in his chair, knocking him back a bit but holding on. "Your the best!"

"So daylight huntin'?" He said chin on her shoulder .

Her plastered grin was all he needed once he could see her face.

* * *

><p>Beth stabbed the Walker swiftly in the skull as she feared Daryl was ahead. She dropped to her knees using the bloody knife to cut a corner from the infected's shirt. It was a bit sad that they were huntin' those who were once alive. But she really knew, those people were long since gone. She turned just in time to kick one in the shin to have it fall so she could plunge the knife in it's skull.<p>

The sun was starting to trade places with the moon and Beth found herself waiting on the porch for the man. She smiled when she saw him walking up, crossbow over his shoulder. "Ready to lose?"

He grunted at that. "Ready to win is what I'm ready for girl'." He opened the door allowing her to venture in first. She went to the kitchen and grabbed cups to fill with soda. She knew they both had to of been parched after today. She handed the plastic cup over to him and he chugged it down, she smiled when a small hiccup came from him.

"What you laughin' at girl?" He laid his bow down and emptied the plastic bag out and it seemed hundreds of pieces fell onto the table. "So we haven't really discussed what the winner gets outta all this." He said looking at the paler one.

"Well...think of something you want...and whoever wins can do it." She said unsure of how much sense it made. But Daryl nodded so he must have made the connection. She watched as he counted his and her worry set in, she **REALLY** wanted to win.

"Forty-Nine." He muttered after a long count.

"F-Forty-Nine?" She stumbled with words as she sat down. She dumped her bag and counted grimly, she knew she didn't win. "F-Fifty.." She looked up at him. "I won!" She jumped up and cheered at herself.

"Bull-shit.." Daryl started to re-count hers. His disappointment evident.

"So what was your prize if you won?" She said sitting down to watch him. He looked pretty awed at her amount of kills, but said nothing of it.

"That I get the last jar of peanut butter." He crossed his arms. "Aight' victory girl, out with yours."

Beth bit her lip, if it were said she'd loose all nerve. She rose from her seat and walked across the short distance between them, her eyes locked on the floor, then to his lips.

Daryl moved not one inch, as if he was a statue of himself, little fazed him. "What is it?"

Beth looked into his eyes, the swirling orbs of colors that people hardly noticed. Her hands trembled as she tucked hair behind his ear and leaned in planting a kiss to his lips.

Daryl had no time to process this, his eyes were wide and his hands still at his sides. Her scent was that of forest and a light flower smell, his eyes fluttered as the scent rose into his nose and made him shutter. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, placing both hands on her hips.

Beth was shocked to feel his hands even touch her, let alone him kiss back.

"Daryl..." She gasped out air backing up, her lips swollen and her hair a mess. "Could we take this upstairs?" She almost closed her eyes at how forward that was.

Daryl stood up and swiped her off the ground, and carried her to the stairs. His body ached already from the days activities, and a nice round of hot sex with Beth was the everlasting cure to that. Of course he'd take it slow, being Beth and all. As they bounded up the stairs, she clung to him with fingers threaded in his messy locks. "Happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween Girl."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: I know it was short, but I wanted it up before it got to late! So I hope you enjoyed this fic of mine!]**


End file.
